


Rainy Hearts

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, POV Third Person, Rain, Red String of Fate, Short One Shot, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: It was raining,what a dreadful day it is. Most people would just stay inside and do something to wait it out,while some might play out in it. Two souls sit in silence holding onto each other while hearing the rain fall.
Relationships: Mega/Wily
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Kudos: 1





	Rainy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> He's a short story about Mega man and Wily since nobody else ships it  
> Also I looked it up..MM looks 10..but his real age is up to debate..so I guess I'll make him..let's say..20..but he still looks 10..why? dunno😕

It was a gloomy day,The robot masters were kept inside Light's lab to keep them dry. Roll was drinking tea as her eyes followed the rain drops as the fell down the window,Auto listened to music as he wrote down things that didn't make sense to anyone not even him. Light was looking over things on the terminal seeming everything was fine. Mega wasn't at Light's lab. He was somewhere he knew he shouldn't be but wants to be for reasons himself can't explain.

The cold air filled the room where two souls laid quietly side by side,the scientist's hand was on the robot's shoulder holding his close. The coldness seemed nonexistent,the two moved closer together holding each other tightly. The robot held his head to the human's chest hearing his heart beat along the rain that was going down the roof,A sudden crash was heard making the robot jump,"Calm down..it's just thunder." He said holding the robot closer,Mega calmed down a bit after being pulled into a loving hug.

Rain is still pouring down the roof and the two continued to hug warming each other up,Mega closed his eyes all the worries melting away as Wily hugged him tighter. There was only warmth,love,and passion. The two didn't care about anything else besides the one in their arms not even the rain could ruin this moment,The robot started to close his eyes as the sounds of the rain and the warmth of the man made him become sleepy. Wily laid his head on the robot's head also closing his eyes,the two fell asleep into their arms.

Bass returned home with a can of clams,"WILY! I'm back! The rain ruined my ride,so I'm sorry-" Bass stopped talking when he saw the two sleeping in each other's arms. He looked annoyed and thought about yelling to wake them up,but he stopped,"Not going to be made into scarp." He said walking away to his own room.


End file.
